1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of nanotechnology, and more specifically to a nanoparticle.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-pressure sensors are used by material scientists to measure localized material response to “pressure loading” events such as shocks, explosions, and the application of pressure by gas-guns and lasers. Data from the high-pressure sensors is used to determine pressure at multiple points or sampling distances. High-pressure sensors have a “spatial resolution,” which refers to the number of sample points per unit of surface area. The higher the number of sample points, the higher the degree of spatial resolution.
The difficulty of achieving a high degree of spatial resolution over a large surface area, such as a bridge or a building, is a problem known in the art. In such cases, the only available data may be global information for the entire system, which does not give scientists insight as to location of pressure on a system or pressure on a single component. Currently, scientists must use heavy computational simulations to attain a high level of any spatial resolution to assess localized conditions.
Some prior art pressure sensor systems use Raman scattering in silica nanoparticles. In bulk silica, pressure produces densification, which is used as a signature of the pressure. However, using silica nanoparticles to measure pressure requires complex spectroscopic procedures to examine the silica nanoparticles and calculate the pressure.
Another sensor scheme uses Y2O3:Eu3+ nanoparticles. Yttrium-based nanoparticles have been tested under the pressure of up to 78 kbar at room temperature. However, Yttrium-based nanoparticles require a rare element, one known to be toxic. Moreover, the behavior of Yttrium-based nanoparticles at higher pressures up to 300 kbar is unknown, making their utility for high-pressure application uncertain.
There is an unmet need for the capability to probe localized material response to pressure without resorting to complex spectroscopic procedures.
There is a further unmet need for an in-situ pressure sensing capability that does not present a health or environmental hazard and covers a wide range of pressures.